


Make My Wish Come True

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Sonny comes home to find Rafael singing.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> For day six of the 12 Days of Holiday Shipping Challenge! Prompt: Caroling
> 
> Completely unbeta'd! Any and all mistakes are on me.

Rafael never ceased to surprise him. Nor does he ever cease to give Sonny more stories that the rest of the team wouldn’t believe in a million years. Maybe Liv would, but this was a new one. There was something infectious about the holidays and nowhere was it more prominent than with Rafael. Years ago, this probably would have surprised Sonny even more, but still.

Coming home to finding your boyfriend enthusiastically belting out holiday tunes was certainly not something he would have expected.

Getting Rafael to sing was like waiting for penguins to fly. It just wasn’t going to ever happen. And Sonny had tried on multiple occasions, each and every one a failure. The closest he ever got to hearing Rafael sing was that one time Sonny caught him humming in the car to a song on the radio.

As Sonny approached their apartment door, he could hear the Christmas music cranked up. He pressed his ear to the door, swearing he could hear something else. He turned the knob and the door swung open.

There, standing in the kitchen was Rafael, eyes closed as he belted out the last note of “All I Want for Christmas is You”; and quite frankly, putting Mariah Carey -and anyone else who ever dared try to sing this song- to shame.

Rafael spun, eyes now open and a doofy grin on his face, and faced Sonny. In the blink of an eye, his expression flipped from pure joy to shock.

“Oh shit,” he said.

“Didn’t know you were that good a singer,” said Sonny, beaming. He closed the door behind him and took off his jacket.

“I… there were carolers that were going around the building.”

Despite the embarrassment in his voice, Rafael somehow managed to regain his dignity and look as if nothing had happened. He leaned against the counter and held his chin high.

“Didn’t want to join them?” Sonny teased, stepping into the kitchen area.

“I had to prepare dinner. Felt a little festive so I put the music on and subsequently got carried away.” Rafael shrugged. No big deal. Alright, Mr. Cool.

Sonny kept grinning and wrapped his arms around Rafael’s waist.

“You should get carried away more often,” he said with a wink.

Rafael opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off with a kiss. He rolled his eyes and kissed him back.

“So, what’s for dinner, Bocelli?”


End file.
